Waiting for You
by EverDarkSilver
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Himawari is sick at home again, leaving just Watanuki and Doumeki to eat lunch on the rooftop.


Eh, this is just a short idea I had for Valentine's...It would fall somewhat early in the xxxholic timeline, before the spider arc, I think. I am also ignoring the difference between Valentine's day in Japan and Valentine's day here. D Enjoy.

-------------------

Valentine's Day, Watanuki mused, always went wrong. Of course, it wasn't often that any given day of his actually turned out right, but that wasn't the point he was trying to get at. The point was that he had an entire box of chocolates and no Himawari to give them to. She was sick. Again. He sighed and hung his head until he was staring at the floor. He was on the school roof, both his and Doumeki's lunches laying beside him and the chocolates on his lap. Was fate so against him that he couldn't even have the minor satisfaction of seeing her on Valentine's? Every single time this particular holiday came around, she was either ill or on vacation.

"Oi."

Watanuki's head jerked up to glare irately at the stoic nuisance. Because, of course, not seeing Himawari wasn't bad enough. Oh no, he had to have this moron, Doumeki, with that annoyingly indecipherable expression eternally plastered on his face, interrupt his angsting. Said moron held his hand out, and Watanuki's eye twitched.

"My name," Watanuki hissed through his teeth, "For the thousandth time, is not 'Oi', and I will give you your lunch when I very well please, you cretin."

Doumeki shrugged and sat down across from him, staring at Watanuki with those unnerving golden eyes, the very picture of patience. The stare made Watanuki feel like an itch was gnawing down his spine, and while he briefly contemplated making the ungrateful bastard wait just to spite him, he decided it wasn't worth it since the human brick wall wouldn't even act offended anyways.

"Here," He spat, thrusting out one of the lunches to Doumeki as if he only just barely resisted the urge to fling it in the other boy's face, "Take the lunch that I made, and you better not say a _word_ about salt."

Watanuki could have sworn Doumeki was smirking as he wordlessly reached over and plucked it from his hands, and in his infinite mercy, Watanuki refrained from ranting that smug expression off his stupid face. He reached for his own lunch and opened it, taking the chopsticks and eating while envisioning himself shoving one of them down Doumeki's throat. This didn't bring him as much glee as he hoped it would, and he glumly resigned him self to either languishing in silence or screeching at Doumeki for every flaw he could spot.

The gigantic bag full of Valentine's candy next to Doumeki caught Watanuki's eye though, and he couldn't help glaring at it, stupid thing. Doumeki, being one of the most popular people at school, heaven knows why, would of course have gotten enough chocolates and candy to asphyxiate at least ten normal people. Knowing Doumeki though, he'll have guzzled it all down to nothing by tonight. Speaking of gluttony, the bastard had already finished inhaling his lunch. God, did he have a black hole where his stomach should be?! He took back the bento box with ill grace when it was handed back to him and went back to glaring at the heap of confections, muttering crossly to himself about 'impolite lugs who don't even say thank you.'

A small red and white box in the pile was close to falling out of the bag. It was those sugar hearts, the ones with the random lovey-dovey messages like 'You're hot' and 'I love you' etched off-center on them because they were just that badly made. Watanuki looked at the pastel colors visible through a plastic see-through window in the box and was fairly sure that the food coloring alone could cause seven types of cancer. He hated them. They were an absolute disgrace to sweets everywhere. They tasted like sugar-imbued chalk. Ick.

Before he could further contemplate the confectionery horror, the feeling of something shifting on his lap snapped him out of his internal rant. He quickly glanced down and then back up at Doumeki, startled. Oh no he_didn't_...The inconsiderate moron had just snatched the box of chocolates that he ever so lovingly made for Himawari out from under his bento box and was now tearing off the wrapping.

"Doumeki! What are you doing?! GIVE THOSE BACK!" He shrieked, flailing wildly, his arms barely missing Doumeki's nose as they swung in their unpredictable orbit.

But it was too late. Doumeki was already stuffing his greedy face with his hard work. Half of it was already consumed by the time he had finished his exclamation.

"Doumeki, you bastard, I was going give those to Himawari-chan after school! Noooo..."

Never mind that it would be close to impossible with the way the spirits had been crawling around...but Watanuki would have risked several limbs to run over to Himawari's house so he could give the sweet girl the chocolate and bask in her angelic presence. Apparently Doumeki wasn't impressed with his declaration though, as he was promptly ignored in favor of making the exquisite chocolate disappear down his gullet. All Watanuki could do was watch in despair. Soon there was nothing left, and Doumeki set the empty box on the ground with a contented sigh. Watanuki bristled in indignation.

"You just take my stuff without even asking and then are rude enough to not thank me or anything in return!" Watanuki huffed and crossed his arms, glaring once more at that insidious sugar heart box.

Doumeki blinked at this outburst and glanced at the box which was currently captivating Watanuki's attention. He frowned minutely and then reached down to grab it, thumb going under the flap and flipping it up. Watanuki's face contorted into a disapproving glare. Wasn't he full yet? And out of all the things to pick...he knew the idiot had bad taste, but that was just too much.

Doumeki tilted the box and a pink-colored heart tumbled into his palm. Watanuki couldn't see what it said since it was facing down, not like he cared. Doumeki stared at it for a bit. Watanuki grew a little irritated. How hard was it to eat a small piece of candy? But when Doumeki's eyes rose up to meet his, Watanuki caught his breath. Those eyes seemed different, molten somehow. Doumeki leaned forward as Watanuki stayed frozen, lifting his hand up and pressing the candy heart to Watanuki's lips with the tips of his fingers. Watanuki's mouth automatically opened to accept the pink, sugary thing and he thought numbly to himself that it tasted exactly as he thought it would. Disgusting. But Watanuki was too distracted by the feel of Doumeki's fingers against his lips...the hands roughened by years of archery practice and his recent penchant for saving Watanuki's life. He wasn't taking his fingers away and those eyes were burning into his and Watanuki was almost afraid to breathe and he just couldn't summon up the strength to ask Doumeki what the hell he thought he was doing...The sugary atrocity was melting in his mouth now and his heart was beating itself into a frenzy and was that just him or was Doumeki's face getting closer? It was, and now Watanuki was working himself into a panic, blue eyes opening wide.

But then the fingers fell away and Doumeki moved back, letting the chilled air take his place, and while Watanuki felt oddly vulnerable with him having moved only that short distance away, relief still flooded his chest and his tense form relaxed. Doumeki was back to the way he was before, expressionless, eyes an intense but flat gold. Doumeki looked into the box he still held and picked out a white heart. He took Watanuki's hand and placed the sweet in the pale, cupped hand, closing the slender fingers over it with his own bronzed ones. He then stood up, giving Watanuki one last unfathomable stare before turning back and heading down from the roof back into the school.

Watanuki waited a minute, feeling the traces of warmth those hands left behind on his, too shocked and unsure of the whole situation to do anything else. He then unfurled his hand, looking curiously at the heart in his hand.

'Waiting for you.' It said.

-----------------------------

Watanuki was ecstatic when Himawari came back to school the next day, and he fawned over her like nothing had ever happened the day before. And if he didn't yell at Doumeki quite as much as he usually did, well, that was just because he felt like being nice. He, of course, still hated those sugar hearts with the fiery passion of anyone with a functioning tongue, but he still couldn't help that little smile that crept onto his face whenever he saw a box of them in the grocery store.

------------------------------

Concrit welcome! D


End file.
